


Stolthet (Pride)

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Issy's growing up, M/M, Pride, Tumblr Prompt, grab the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Prompted by a post by @Sonhoedesrazao on Tumblr who said that Eskild teared up when he saw Isak's IG post today, and that Isak more than likely sent him a text.





	Stolthet (Pride)

 

Dear, Guru...

Yes, it’s me. Isak. Your favourite grumpy teenager.

I’m not very good with putting the right words in the right order. Even says I’m more of a do-er (stop laughing), but I figured this is sort of like _doing_ , composing an actual letter. Or email. Text. Whatever.

The thing is, I just wanted to say thank you, I guess. For, you know, everything. Like, you’ve done so much for me? And sometimes I forget, and I take you for granted. And I’m sorry for that, even though I’ll probably keep forgetting and probably keep taking for granted how awesome you were to me. Are.

Because you helped me even though you didn’t know me. You, like, took me in and everything. And you helped me become…me, I guess. Or not become me, but, I don’t know. Made me see things I couldn’t see.

Faen. I suck at this, even when I’m trying to type it out. I’m too lazy to go back and fix shit. Ha! (You can laugh.)

So…

Thank you for showing me, or…for being such a great example of what it is to be proud of who you are. I’m learning to be proud too. Shit, between you and Even, I might be leading the damn parade next year. But for now, I’m just…grateful? Thankful. Yeah.

I’m probably going to regret putting this in writing, because I know you’ll use it against me for-fucking-ever, but…

Look, I don’t have a brother but, if I did, I’d want it to be you. (Stop crying.)

Okay.

Snakkes,  
Isak

P.S. Let’s hang out soon.  I sort of miss you.

P.P.S. If you tell ANYONE about this, I will say you hacked into my messages and sent it to yourself. I’m not fucking around.


End file.
